One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Rolling Film Festival
One Man's Dream 2.0: Mickey's Magical Movie Celebration (ワンマンズドリーム2.0：ミッキーのマジカル・ムービー・セレブレーション) is a suggested castle stage show at Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in which most of the show will appear the same as the Tokyo Disneyland show, One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! but with some drastic changes, and a replacement (and slight adaptation of) Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire. However, the intro to the show, the curtain call finale, and the character dialogue will be performed in Japanese, while the rest of the sung parts will be performed in English. Unlike the other castle stage shows and like some of the Tokyo Disneyland shows, it will have elevating platforms for the characters and the props. Details * There will be two large screens on both sides of the stage: One for the English subtitles, and the other for the Japanese subtitles. * The show will not feature Frozen, Stitch, Pocahontas, Mulan, and Scrooge McDuck. The reason Frozen will not be featured in this (as well as Anna and Elsa's meet-and-greets being moved from Epcot to Tokyo Disneyland), is because people must learn to get over with Frozen due to its overestimation so they can focus on newer generations. * Like the original version, it will feature the Big Bad Wolf and Alice. * Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, and the Big Bad Wolf will have articulated heads. * Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Captain Hook, and Smee will appear as face characters. * Unlike in the Japanese version, Mickey and Minnie will have speaking roles as transition characters and Mickey will have a closing line to thank the viewers in celebrating the movie magic. * During the autumn season, the show will feature an autumn finale where "Autum's Here" ("Vive La Vie") will be performed in place of "Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star". * During Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party, the show will feature a Christmas finale where they will perform "Let Christmas Shine" from the Radio City Christmas Spectacular in place of "Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star". Plot * It All Started with a Mouse / One Man's Dream Theme It appears the same as the Tokyo version but with Minnie's house being more accurate to the animated one. Prior to the start of the song, Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, and Daisy will appear after Mickey and Minnie change from black and white to colored. Other characters following them (in order) include Snow White and her Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Aurora and Phillip, Ariel and Eric, Belle and her Prince, Aladdin and Jasmine, Tiana and Naveen, Rapunzel and Flynn, Peter Pan, Pinocchio, Alice, The Big Bad Wolf, Genie, Woody, and Buzz Lightyear. * Jungle Medley: The Jungle Book and The Lion King * Zootopia * ''Peter Pan ''(same as the Tokyo version) * "Friend Like Me" / "Dig a Little Deeper" / "I've Got a Dream" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "Part of Your World" / "A Whole New World" / "So This is Love" / Someday My Prince Will Come" / "Once Upon a Dream" / "That's How You Know" * Donald, the Unlucky Hollywood Star / Hooray for Hollywood / Star of Stars In this version, Woody and Jessie join Chip and Dale dressed as cowboys in the wild west part, The Buzz Lightyear section is added, and Moana sings "How Far I'll Go" taking Stitch's place. The Hooray for Hollywood number features the same cast in addition to the Big Bad Wolf, Woody, Buzz, Jessie, Peter Pan, Wendy, Alice, The Mad Hatter, Baloo, King Louie, Timon, Rafiki, Jiminy Cricket, The Mad Hatter, Wendy Darling, Jessie, Louis, Nick Wilde, and all the other Princesses and the characters who appear before the last few lines of the song come down from the stage and shake hands with the guests. Then they go up the stage to see Mickey and Minnie well-dressed. The rest of the segment is the same as the Tokyo version. * Mickey Mouse, Our Shining Star During the number, the performers sing a song about Mickey himself, then the other characters who appeared in the intro in addition to Baloo, King Louie, Timon, Rafiki, Jiminy Cricket, The Mad Hatter, Wendy Darling, Jessie, Louis, Merida, and Moana celebrate his stardom. *Curtain Call / Finale During the second finale, the characters will show up during the curtain call in order: * Woody, Jessie, and Buzz ** Ariel and Eric, Belle and her Prince, Aladdin and Jasmine, Genie, Tiana and Naveen, Louis, Rapunzel and Flynn, Merida, and Moana ** Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket ** The Big Bad Wolf ** Chip and Dale, Goofy, Pluto, Donald, Daisy, Clarabelle, and the Penguins ** Baloo, King Louie, Timon, Rafiki, Judy, and Nick ** Peter Pan, Wendy, Alice, the Mad Hatter, Snow White and her Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, and Aurora and Phillip ** Mickey and Minnie キャスト (Cast) 3049802932_b1354bd3f2_z.jpg|チップとデール 5829887375_15945b4161_z.jpg|グーフィー Articulated Pluto.jpg|プルート Donald_live 2.jpg|ドナルド・ダック DSC07517.jpg|クララベル・カウ LouisFriendshipFaire.jpg|ティアナ、ナーヴェン、ルイ DSC_1569.jpg|ラプンツェルとフリン・ライダー 3561051305_c30cb1db3c_b.jpg|ピーターパンとウェンディ Big_Bad_Wolf_DL.jpg|ビッグ・バッド・ウルフ 5554249470_429bb3a60c_b.jpg|アリス DL6_20100813_01332-E22A879_Final.JPG|ウッディ、バズ・ライトイヤー、とジェシー Img_9363.jpg|バルー 0313ZY_0200KP-640x425.jpg|キング・ルーイとサル Voice cast * Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse * Japanese voice actress as Minnie Mouse * Daisuke Gori (speaking) and Joel McCrary (singing) as Baloo * Shinichi Ishihara (speaking) and Jim Cummings (singing) as King Louie * Yuji Mitsuya (speaking) and Nathan Lane (singing) as Timon * Ryuji Saikachi as Rafiki * Aya Ueto as Judy Hopps * Toshiyuki Morekawa as Nick Wilde * Toshiaka Karasawa as Woody * George Tokoro as Buzz Lightyear * Yumi Kusaska as Jessie * Robin Williams (archival recordings) as Genie (singing) * Koichi Yamadera as Genie (speaking) and Donald Duck * Yu Shimaka as Goofy * Roko Takazawa as Chip * Minoru Ibana as Dale * Bill Farmer as Pluto * Auili'i Cravalho as Moana * Mika Doi as Daisy Duck Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney attractions Category:Disney shows Category:Disney in Japanese